


Gogna, bagno e poi a letto, ma è ancora presto per dormire.

by Melipedia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur è una testa di zucca, Bathing/Washing, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Happy little pills, M/M, Ma si amano tanto, Merlin è anche lui una testa di zucca
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melipedia/pseuds/Melipedia
Summary: Una battuta di caccia cambia il rapporto fra Merlin e Arthur drasticamente.Ma qualche mese dopo Arthur vuole fare qualcosa di carino per lo stregone. Un bel bagno caldo, una cena romantica e qualche intrattenimento. L'unica cosa di cui non ha tenuto conto è che Merlin non segue mai i suoi piani.





	Gogna, bagno e poi a letto, ma è ancora presto per dormire.

**Gogna, bagno e poi a letto, ma è ancora presto per dormire…**

Erano partiti per l’ennesima, noiosissima, battuta di caccia. Merlin non sapeva se odiava più la fine che facevano quelle povere creature o le lunghe ore d’attesa, in silenzio, al freddo, in posizioni scomode. Che importava al principe? Tornato a castello lui avrebbe dormito nel suo comodo letto di piume e non avrebbe mosso un dito mentre lui strofinava e lucidava armature e stivali. Quell’asino si era poi ostinato a voler andare a caccia anche se sapeva che avrebbe piovuto anche quel giorno e che sarebbero rimasti bloccati ancora una volta. Merlin era sicuro che ci avesse preso gusto, visto che dalla scorsa luna piena aveva piovuto almeno sei volte ed Arthur aveva deciso di andare per una veloce battuta di caccia almeno quattro di esse.    
Infondo infondo non gli dispiaceva più di tanto.   
C’era una piccola caverna dove si erano riparati tante volte.Era un rifugio perfetto dagli occhi del mondo e a Merlin sembrava come non avesse più scuse per non lasciarsi andare. Era sdraiato a pochi metri da lui, gli era bastato rotolare un po’ per avvicinarsi abbastanza da abbracciarlo da dietro. Con un piccolo soffio di magia aveva avuto l’accortezza di spostare la spada un po’ più lontano, così il mattino dopo avrebbe avuto qualche secondo di vita in più per spiegare come mai lo stava abbracciando.    
Merlin sperava che, se fosse stato davvero fortunato, sarebbe solo finito alla gogna, forse fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

...

La guardia che lo venne a liberare dalla gogna lo “scortò” , perché di certo non si poteva  definire scortare l’essere trascinato bruscamente a forza di strattoni , fino agli appartamenti del principe dicendogli solo che erano ordini del principe stesso.   
Merlin bussò  al portone sbuffando, aprendolo da se poco dopo. Una mano più veloce della sua chiuse la porta dietro di lui con un tonfo, spingendolo contro di essa. Quelle stesse mani lo presero per il volto per poi essere baciato da due labbra carnose che insistevano sulle sue ancora chiuse. Che Merlin fosse lento lo sapevano tutti. Infatti gli ci volle un po’ per riuscire a ricambiare appieno quel gesto così inaspettato.   
-Umm Merlin puzzi di verdura marcia  avresti dovuto cambiarti prima di venire da me-    
Sogghignava , Arthur sogghignava e l’unica cosa che veniva in mente a Merlin era _ idiota di una testa d’asino regale che non siete altro.  _ Ma non diede voce ai suoi pensieri e cercò una risposta abbastanza sagace e impertinente con cui ribattere, rideva bene chi ride ultimo no?   
-Mi dispiace sire, ma il carceriere ha detto che un asino aveva ordinato di portarmi subito nelle vostre stanze e non è che voi abbiate un odore migliore del mio dopo gli allenamenti, mi chiedo veramente se non vi siate rotolato nel recinto dei porci quest’oggi-    
Lo stregone si diede una pacca mentale sulla spalla, si sentiva particolarmente orgoglioso di quella battuta. Ora chi era a sogghignare?    
Aveva ancora  le braccia del principe strette al collo , che senza spostarsi stava chiudendo la porta a chiave. Al cliccare della serratura Merlin sapeva che il tempo degli scherzi era finito.   
-Le guardie non inizieranno a sospettare di qualcosa se continuiamo così? E il povero Gaius si preoccuperà se non torno nemmeno stasera-   
Non che non gli dispiacesse essere sequestrato in quel modo, anzi tutt’altro , ma la gogna sarebbe stato solo un ricordo lontano se li avessero beccati. Lui sarebbe finito al rogo e chi sa che cosa avrebbe riservato il re al figlio.   
\- Merlin Merlin Merlin, prima di dare fiato a questa tua boccaccia dovresti ricordare con chi stai parlando -    
Questo gioco fatto di saltarsi addosso il momento prima e cercare di rispettare tutte , o come meglio potevano, le regole di comportamento del palazzo  quello dopo era il loro modo di stuzzicarsi e ,in un modo alquanto contorto, dirsi quanto si volevano bene. Di malavoglia Arthur tolse le braccia da attorno al suo collo e si avvicinò al tavolo.   
-Ti ho fatto chiamare qui così di corsa perché come hai sottolineato anche tu prima, puzzo e in quanto mio valletto è tuo compito preparare il mio bagno-     
Disse il principe con un tono che non nascondeva la sua risata e Merlin amava quella sua risata beffarda più di ogni altra cosa. Con uno sbuffo , un –certo mio Sire- e un Asino sussurrato troppo piano , Merlin si prodigò a preparare il calderone per l’acqua nel camino e la tinozza e i teli dietro il paravento.   
-Oh e Merlin? Mi raccomando prepara acqua in abbondanza, questa sera ci sarà il doppio dello sporco da lavare-   
Erano caduti in un silenzio confortevole, disturbato solo dal rumore che Arthur faceva con le stoviglie della cena che stava  cercando di apparecchiando per due sulla tavola, con scarso successo. Ma fortuna Merlin era di spalle e non poteva vedere cosa il principe era intento a fare. Per distrarsi dall’immagine che si stava facendo mentalmente del principe che mangiava facendo tutto quel fracasso decise che fosse meglio disturbare il pasto del regale asino.   
-Arthur scusa, ma se volevi che ti preparassi solo il bagno perché non mi hai fatto andare prima da Gaius a darmi una ripulita? Avrei anche potuto dire che non sarei tornato presto e di non aspettarmi alzato e l’indomani sarei svicolato nelle mia stanza di buon ora. Non ti sembra più logico?-    
-No Merlin, perché ci sono già stato io da Gaius e l’ho già avvistato -   
-Come siete stato da Gaius! State male per caso?-    
Merlin si girò preoccupato verso l’altro, notando il disastro sulla tavola.   
-E cosa è successo al tavolo? Sembra che sia esploso qualcosa! -   
Arthur si fece scappare una risata e si avvicinò a lui scompigliandogli affettuosamente i capelli.   
-Mio piccolo e ingenuo Merlin, non sono passato da Gaius perché sono malato, ma per prenderti un cambio di vestiti pulito e ho inventato una scusa per giustificare la tua assenza anche questa sera. Ma credo che Gaius sappia tutto, di noi intendo, perché mi ha fatto uno strano discorso che non ho capito e mi ha dato una strana boccetta con un unguento che dice che potrà aiutarci e che tu capirai sicuramente cosa ci dobbiamo fare durante le nostre “attività”- Disse mimando malamente le virgolette con le mani.- Non so nemmeno cosa voglia dire questo gesto!-   
-Oh be allora l’unica cosa che non mi torna è cosa me ne faccio di un cambio di abiti se non mi sono fatto il bagno-   
-A volte mi chiedo se un cespo d’insalata non ti abbia colpito troppo forte in testa idiota che non sei altro, il bagno te lo fai con me!-   
Merlin non ebbe il tempo di replicare che le labbra di Arthur erano già saldamente piazzate sulle sue, inarcate in un sorriso divertito.

...

Ammollo nella tinozza Arthur ,con la testa abbandonata sulla spalla di Merlin che lo teneva tra le braccia , si lasciò andare alle carezze che lo lavavano non solo dallo sporco, ma anche dalle fatiche della giornata. Le mani del mago sul corpo del principe erano delicate come un soffio di vento, lo accarezzavano per togliere lo sporco e si fermavano a massaggiare dove sentivano i muscoli più tesi mentre con le le labbra gli lasciava baci sui capelli bagnati o sul collo. Tutto questo faceva uscire dalle labbra del principe gemiti di approvazione che facevano sorridere il mago.   
-Vedo che le piace fare il bagno così sire, me ne ricorderò per i giorni avvenire quando avrete lunghi allenamenti in vista del torneo-    
Fu solo un sussurro, la voce roca e maliziosa, vicino all’orecchio, ma che fece fremere il principe sotto le mani del mago.   
\- Merlin se mi parli così non so per quanto ancora potrò rispondere delle mie azioni e non riusciremo a rispettare la tabella di marcia-   
\- Ah perché avete una tabella di marcia per la serata? Mi sento offeso da questo sire sappiatelo. Mi sento paragonato ad una battuta di caccia!-    
Disse in tono scherzoso Merlin, allontanando le mani dal principe, che fece un mugugno infastidito al gesto. Senza quelle mani addosso quasi sentiva freddo.   
-Rimetti quelle mani dove erano- non prosegui finché l’altro non obbedì – Sai che non intendevo questo, volevo dire che ho preparato delle cose per noi per questa sera-   
-Arthur stavo scherzando, ma mi stupisce tutta questa premura nei dettagli, non mi sembra che sia il mio compleanno, per quello mancano ancora parecchie lune e il vostro è stato non più di una luna e mezzo fa, e mi sembra sia stato festeggiato a dovere, non solo a corte-   
Ancora quel tono malizioso e impertinente. Arthur non si stupiva più quando pensava a quanto amava quella voce.   
\- No Merlin , è per un'altra ricorrenza-    
-Humm manca ancora una luna a Lughnasadh, non mi sembra che ci siano altre festività qui a Camelot prima di quello-   
-Sei un vero e proprio idiota a volte, sono precisamente tre lune che portiamo avanti questa relazione, tre lune da quando il mio cuore si è fermato per pochi istanti quando hai detto di amarmi con tutto te stesso e io ti ho risposto…-   
\- Anche io brutto idiota. Ecco spiegato tutto questo romanticismo stasera-   
Merlin non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire una risata al ricordo di quella mattina in cui si erano svegliati abbracciati nella caverna.   
Le mani del mago iniziarono a vagare  un po’ più liberamente sul suo petto, fino al basso ventre , mentre era perso nei ricordi di quella giornata che ancora non sapeva se definire perfetta o strana. Le mani si erano fermate sulla semi erezione del principe, che non non stava facendo niente per nascondere sospiri d’approvazione.   
-Merliiin-    
Arthur si ritrovava già senza fiato, il nome dell’altro gli era uscito in un gemito strozzato che non sapeva nemmeno lui se era un invito a continuare o a fermarsi e a non rovinare i suoi romantici piani.   
-Humm? -    
-Le… le mani Merlin… le mani-   
Solo a quel punto il mago si riscosse e seguì il percorso delle sue mani.   
-Oh- nascose una risata- Che hanno che non vanno? Sono forse troppo ruvide e callose per la vostra principesca pelle?-    
Si, voleva mandare in fumo i piani di Arthur o magari solo invertire qualche punto del programma.   
Il principe cercò di bloccare le mani del servo, ma quello fu più veloce e riuscì ad tenerle ferme nella sua anche se visibilmente più debole. In fin dei conti il real somaro non voleva che smettesse davvero.

Non c’era voluto molto perché il principe si era ritrovato ad un ammasso di gelatina nelle mani ormai esperte del mago. Sapeva quando e cosa fare per farlo capitolare in poco tempo, anche se non era di certo il suo modo preferito di fare le cose col principe. Merlin era tipo da coccole e lunghe ore passate insieme ad amarsi fra lenzuola, ma quando il principe reclamava queste sue attenzioni tra una riunione e un allenamento e il tempo scarseggiava non aveva altra scelta. Non che gli dispiacesse eh. Arthur era molto generoso anche con lui e si faceva perdonare per la fretta la sera, quando lo rapiva nei suoi appartamenti.   
Non ci volle molto ancora perché il principe venne con un  _ Merlin  _ appena più forte degli altri. Il mago ridacchio, continuando a lasciargli baci sul collo e sulle spalle,continuando ad accarezzargli distrattamente l’addome.   
-Sire, guardate che avete combinato, forse e meglio uscire da quest’acqua sporca e fredda e mettersi a letto-   
-Mi sembra un ottima idea, ma abbiamo una cena che ci aspetta-   
-Hai detto bene Arthur, ci aspetta. Non penso che scapperà via -   
-Merlin sei un servo davvero insolente, hai proprio bisogno di ricordare chi comanda qui-   
-Con molto piacere vostra altezza-

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una mia vecchissiam ff che postai su efp circa sei anni fa, e gia allora stazziava da un pò nel mio pc. Tornando sul sito dopo tanto tempo ho deciso che non era così male, l' ho rivisitata un pò e ho deciso di postarla qui.  
> Fatemi sapere se ho fatto bene e lasciate qualche amato e adorato kudos <3


End file.
